1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a condenser microphone to be used in a mobile telephone, a video camera, a personal computer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2002-345092 discloses a condenser microphone of this kind and its manufacturing method. In JP-A-2002-345092, there are laminated an electrode board assembly composed of a plurality of electrode boards, a back electrode board assembly having a plurality of back plates fixed thereon, a spacer assembly composed of a plurality of spacers, and a diaphragm supporting frame assembly composed of a plurality of diaphragm supporting frames and having a diaphragm adhered thereto. As a result, a laminate is formed to have a plurality of condenser microphone constituting bodies. Next, this laminate is cut to separate the individual condenser microphone constituting bodies, which constitute condenser microphones individually.